Two Is Better Than One
by Khloris
Summary: I was sitting in bed, thinking about what it would be like if Faith AND Buffy went to jail. How would that change their personalities and relationship with each other? It is supposed to be short and not really have an obvious plot, but the little plot bunny decided to visit last night...


Faith's POV:

I watch as B pulls herself up on the pull-up bar, her muscles straining beneath her jumpsuit. I can just make out her ragged breaths over the noise of the other inmates. B's already on pull-up 457, and the other inmates are gettin' a bit antsy waitin' for B to finish. Can't say I ain't impressed with the effort B's givin' it! Gotta work hard in this shithole to get anywhere. Not that there are any places to go other than the cafeteria, cell, and prison yard. Like I said, not many places to go.

Although, B seems to think that if we're model inmates, or somethin', the guards are goin' to go nicer on us... Hell yeah, that's never gonna happen. We earned some respect with 'em, that's for sure though. Stoppin' the older inmates from messin' with the newbies? Earns ya some points with the guards on watch, if ya do their fuckin' job for 'em. Not that I mind, 'o course... Long as I get me some well earned action, I'm five by five, ya got me?

Of course, while I'm off in lalaland, some inmates start to get sorta angry at the new chick. Just arrived yesterday, and has already found herself in a shitload of trouble. I'm thinkin' her names... Sara... Sally... I know it's an "S" name, but that's all I got.

'Course though, she's got no idea how much fuckin' trouble she's in, 'cause she's talking up a damn storm with the others, maybe tryin' to pacify them, so they don't kick her wimpy ass to Timbuktu? I don't feel like helpin' a wuss, but all it takes me is to think of what B's gonna say, and I'm off like a fuckin' bullet.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin'", I ask with a pissed off look. "Just teachin' this girl some manners...," one of the inmates, Rhonda says, her voice trailing off as she gets a sense of how deep into the shithole she is. The newbie, wuss that she is, has started snivelling and sobbin', and I send a look her way that's made a hell of a lot of demons piss their pants. Newbie gets the message, and scurries off with 'er tail between 'er legs like the rat she resembles.

Woah... Big words comin' from you, Faithy. Usually ya would just say, "Like the bitch she is". I feel so proud of myself for not killing Newbie myself.

Smirkin', I walk towards Rhonda, and out of the corner of my eye, I see B stop doin' pull-ups. She starts to make 'er way over, but I hold up my hand, silently tellin' 'er that I got it under fuckin' control. She nods once, and stands down, waitin' for me to bestow some much needed justice onto Rhonda's damn ugly face. If you can even call it that. She's so fuckin' scarred that ya can't even tell where the hell her eyes are, much less her damn mouth. I can tell she's gettin' pissed at me, most likely 'cause I stole all the fun of beatin' up Newbie from 'er.

Rhonda stalks toward me, tryin' to look menacin', but with everythin' I've seen, she looks like a new born vamp tryin' to look as powerful as the Scourge of Europe. Ya know... William the Bloody (Spike), Drusilla, Darla, and Angelus? Them? As you can guess, laughable! She's tryin' though, so I'll give her the satisfaction of me lookin' pretty fuckin' scared, even though I'm fuckin' laughin' at 'er in my mind.

Fuck, I gotta stop thinkin' 'bout 'ow funny she looks, or I'm gonna burst a blood vessel tryin' not to laugh! Apparently, she couldn't tell that I needed some time to cool off, so she walks right up in front of me, and slams me a good one, right on my fuckin' nose.

I'm pretty damn pissed off, and I can tell B is too. She's stalking over here, with that murderous gleam in 'er eyes that used to make my heart pound. Maybe Rhonda finally gets a clue, 'cause she starts to back away, stutterin' like the fool that she is. The other inmates stop and watch as I walk toward, my every step forward being matched with her step backwards. To safety... Almost.

Her next step back slams 'er right into B. And damn, she looks pissed. Gotta admit though, feels pretty fuckin' nice to have her here today. 'Specially when we gotta explain to the guards how Rhonda got herself into the infirmary with broken ribs, and an even more messed up face... That'll be sooo much fun!

"Where the hell do you think you're goin'?", B asks in a quiet, but menacing voice. Poor Rhonda's trembling, and I don't blame 'er, 'cause I would sure as hell be pissin' my pants if I was in 'er position. I see Newbie, and she looks pretty confused. I can't wait until someone decides to enlighten 'er, and she becomes one of those lost puppies that worships the ground that you walk on.

While I'm watchin' Newbie, I hear B say somethin', and Rhonda pales even more than she already has, moving her skin from pasty, to down right vamp-like. I strain my ears so that my slayer hearing can pick up what she's sayin', and when I hear it, I remind myself never to get on B's bad side. Her threats make my blood run cold, turning to ice in my veins.

"If you ever even think about doing something like that again, I will personally rip out your heart, and I'll have no qualms about doing it. I'm already serving a life sentence, and another murder is not gonna change that. Are we clear?" The words that B whispered seemed to shake Rhonda to the core, as she stumbles backwards, her back bent in submission, her gaze trained on the floor.

With every step she takes, I worry for her mental health even more, 'cause she has a fuckin' crazed look in 'er eyes, and the last thing we need is... a crazy inmate rushing B...

And, of course, since I said that, that's exactly what I get. Rhonda charges her, and reaches out her hands, trying to judo flip B over her shoulder. B side steps, and brings her leg crashing into Rhonda's vag, and Rhonda doubles over in pain. If I didn't hate 'er so much, I would feel bad for her! Too bad I don't like her. And her attacking B is all the initiative I need to get that slayer urge pumpin' in my veins, the familiar rush of adrenaline comin' quick.

I sprint forward, and as Rhonda takes a step backward, I'm there, flippin' her over my shoulder and onto the ground. So much for no fightin' today like B and I were hopin' for. Nope, no siree bob, not for me and B, that's for sure.

I see Andy, the guard on duty, start to make his way over 'ere, and I signal to B that we need to stop. 'Course, when does B ever listen to me, so she keeps whalin' on Rhonda until Andy comes and yanks 'er offa her. He looks like 'e's gonna start yellin' at her, so I intervene.

"Andy, B and I were just steppin' in to help Newbie from gettin' 'er ass handed to 'er on a silver fuckin' platter..." I say, desperate to not get in trouble. 'Course, I can't let that show, 'cause I always gotta keep up the brave face when in sight of other inmates.

Andy nods, lookin' like he believes me, and gestures to Rhonda that she needs to stand up, 'cause she's so fuckin' heavy that there's no way in hell that he can carry her. Andy puts her arm around his shoulder and helps her stand.

He looks over at us and says, "You two should get to your cell. I don't think the boss is in any mood more some fighting, right now." I nod my head, and look over at B. Our eyes connect, and our slayer bond hums with energy. She gives her head a brisk nod, and I reach over and take her hand. "We'll go." I state before turning, my hand still clutching B's, and leave toward our cell that we share. When we arrive, Jack, our guard, opens the cell for us.

"Home sweet home..." we both mutter as we walk inside the tiny cell.


End file.
